Don't Starve: To Get Her
by IceAmaterasu
Summary: Don't Starve, but with slightly more logic and weirdness. Read if you wanna. Charlie, Wendy, Wilson, Woodie, Lucy, WX-78 Abigail and soon to be more. I just can't fit the characters all in. WARNING: Spoilers, and is based on a roleplay.


(HERE COMES A NEW FANFIC! BTW. THE NARRATOR IS CHARLIE.)

A young adult with black hair gets up and turns over. He looks up at the thing in front of him. It seems like an arch, covered in black vines. Red roses grow on those vines. It seems to made of torches too.

The fire emitting from it is completely black. In the middle, on the top of the arch, there is a circle with an eyeball. He would call this.. a Florid Postern?

A lone robot with some flowers and some grass in its legs lay by the top of a tree, However, it seems to be turned off.

And then he falls off of the tree.

Amusing, isn't it? However.. Wilson is already chopping down a tree. And gathering the logs.

Quite very straight to the point, aren't you? Strange. Humans are that way.

The robot turned on. "Hm...?" The robot said, looking at Wilson.

"What are you? You're not a common humanoid. You are different...Who are you?" He asks.

"I'm Wilson Percival Higgsbury, but you can call me Wilson." The other one replied, seemingly proud.

"Wilson.. huh?" The robot searched in its files, looking for a Wilson.

ERROR 281 - DATA NOT FOUND

"Very strange... I'm Operational System WX-78."

"Nice to meet you." Wilson happily said.

"Anyways, I have no time to lose here in the wild."

The robot started the Protocol 91-69b, which is chopping wood.

Wilson shrugged and started mining a nearby rock, looking"for gold.

Then, once that was done. He crafted a thing. And the robot seems interested.

"I made a machine! A machine for... SCIENCE!" Wilson happily declares.

"Science..? Oh.. I see." The robot questions.

"Wait. What is its function? What is it's operational system? Does it have feelings? I have so many questions.." The robot asks. It is a confused robot.

"It breaks down items into their scientific components," Wilson explained.

"Oh." The robot replied. "It is kind of..useless." The robot shrugged.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU COULDN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT THIS WONDERFUL MACHINE!" Wilson is now upset. (Nerd)

The robot looks at the machine. "Oh, I found something interesting. HMM.. Gears! You made gears.. without metal?" The robot is now confused. Again.

"You can't use these kinds of gears. Because there ARE NO GEARS!"

"This machine uses barely any metal!" Wilson is too proud right now.

"Well, actually, it might not use any metal at all.." Wilson is thinking.

Better interrupt! Or else, they'd die real fast! What's the point if they die on the first day!?

The sun starts to set. Wilson and WX-78 should start looking for food.

"Oh crap, right. Berry bushes.. or maybe carrots? Maybe a big turkey. Wait, how would I-"

Wilson gets interrupted y WX-78. "I already did it."

"Oh." Wilson looks up at the sky. WX-78 started to do some science stuff.

This is boring. Shall we speed it up a little? It will be dark soon. Wilson or WX-78 should start a fire.. unless they want the darkness to consume them.

And now.. a little spice, to make everything nice! It then started to rain. What a strange day. Full of weird.

WX-78 shrugs, and puts an umbrella in the ground.

He sits under the umbrella. And while that happens, Wilson made a fire pit next to the Science Machine.

Wilson looks over at the Florid Postern, a small blonde child on the floor under it, a red flower in their hair.

The small child looks up, glancing at the robot and somewhat young adult in front of them. "Uh.."

"Hm? Oh, a little useless child.." WX doesn't really give a damn. (Emotionless.)

"Hello, little humanoid." WX doesn't really care but says it anyway.

The small child was holding a wilted flower, colored a red with a tint of pink. It looks down at it, slightly backing up.

"What's with the flower?" Wilson asks, making mental notes in his mind.

"It's a useless piece of plant, it won't help us at all," WX-78 says, with no emotion (again).

Wilson facepalms. "NOT EVERYTHING IS USELESS, WX-78." Wilson sighs. "It's.. my twin sisters." The small child responded.

"The flower is your sister?" WX-78 is being emotionless (yet again.)

"Yes?" The small child looks confused.

"Does it have some sort of magical power or something?" Wilson asks. "I think so," Wendy responded. Then, WX-78 scans the flower.

"Wh-why wahm7457230475827902" ERROR 101 - REBOOTING

"What just happened?" Well, obviously you shut down and rebooted. DUH. Are you stupid?

"You touched my flower...My twin sisters flower." The small child looks up.

"Th..thats not a common flower. I wish to exam this.." WX-78 says, looking at the flower

"Nuh-uh." The small child said, backing up yet again. "Abigail is staying with me. Forever." The small child said, holding the flower closer. "Okay then." WX-78 still doesn't really give a damn.

Hmmm. More spice. Lots more spice. No sweet, only spice. Well, let's shake it up a little!

Lightning strikes the umbrella WHILE WX-78 is holding the umbrella. The light child flinches, moving back. Wilson looks over. "Oh boy. Just gonna.. not." He walks into the distance, with a torch in hand.

Wilson yells from the distance. "DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU INSANE?"

"WHAT?" Wilson runs back over to WX-78. "Doesn't getting struck by lightning make you go insane?" Wilson asks WX-78.

"I'm fine. I guess?" WX-78 doesn't really know.

"Can't really tell. Slap my hand! I double dare you!" WX-78 is pulling a dangerous game.

"You'll get shocked." The small child said, but alas, it was too late.

Wilson got shocked. "Oh, craPPPPPGG. You fool. Ow." Wilson is yet again, unhappy. (How would you not know that, nerd?)

Wilson works on prototyping a spear. Meanwhile, WX-78 goes and sits by the fire with his umbrella. Again.

"Your name?" The small child asked Wilson. "Huh? Oh. Wilson Percival Higgsbury, but you can call me Wilson."

"Wendy... my name is Wendy," Wendy replied, almost in a hushed voice. "Nice to meet you," Wilson said and turned back to try to prototype a spear.

She quietly sat down next to the fire and placed the flower down next to her.

She added a few twigs that she found in her hair. And in a result, the fire grows bigger. Wilson finishes prototyping the spear. And he's very proud of it. (NERD)

He then turns to WX-78. And runs at him. "Seems a tad too dramatic..." Wendy watched.

"Wait, what?' WX-78 looks over. Wilson runs past WX-78. And stabs a bee nest multiple times. Killing the bees too, despite getting slightly hurt.

He then gives the spear to WX-78. "Have fun," Wilson says. "Every second is a step closer to death," Wendy said, looking back at the fire and playing with it, with one of her sticks.

WX-78 gives Wendy the spear. (Good thinking, robot) "I don't need it, you can have it."

Wendy looks at the spear with stars in her eyes (for once).

"...I have become the destroyer of worlds." Wendy says, holding the spear up to the sky.

"I wonder if I could stab myself with this." Wendy looks at it, but then kind of makes a 'that'd be dumb' expression, and sits back down to the fire. She noticed it already went out.

HA! They haven't even noticed how close it is to nighttime. Stupid mortals! Let's watch this unfold.. it will be quite the show, won't it? And then, it became nighttime.

"Oh sh-" Wilson literally makes a run-trip-fall to the fire and lights it up again.

Wendy added some twigs, though they were small and barely anything. WX-78 finds a strange gear and tries to eat it (In which he succeeds)

Wendy looks at the fire. "I might survive this night." She said. WX-78 suddenly sets on fire and explodes and dies. Good job, WX-78. We'll just revive you with a heart later.

Wendy walks over to the remains of WX-78. "Hey, this is enough for light!" Wendy kicks the remains over with her foot, and then kicks it into the fire.

...No, you can't burn that! You have to be able to revive them. Alright..here, now he can't burn. For now, at least.

"I have a better idea!" Wilson exclaims, putting out the fire and grabbing WX-78. "What's your idea..?" Wendy asks, looking over at Wilson. Wilson then digs a grave, and puts WX-78 in, and then bury him. "Wait for it..." Wilson stares at the grave.

"But we could find him something to revive him," Wendy says, looking at Wilson with a confused face.

He digs up the grave. And then he pulls a kazoo out of it. And a Lying Robot. Wow, science! "What even." Wendy is ultimately confused and screaming in the insides.

"We should go collect things, though." Wendy then says, turning back to normal.

"True!" Wilson says, walking off trying to play the kazoo. Wendy walks off, the way away from Wilson. She gathers mostly berries. juicy berries, carrots, grass, and cactuses. And red mushrooms. Don't forget those.

Meanwhile, Wilson gathers all possible to make an Alchemy Engine. Then he sees a Tallbird nest. Wilson grabs an egg from the tall bird nest, looking at it

"What is this..?" Wilson questions. But he doesn't realize that THE TALLBIRD, WAS IN THE NEST, ALL ALONG! Wendy is done collecting and walks back, the direction Wilson went.

The Tallbird stands up and looks at Wilson. It is quite angry. How could you?

Wilson throws the Kazoo at the Tallbird, staring up at it. Wendy finds herself close enough to see what's going on. She took out the spear and gave it to Wilson, backing out.

Wilson attempts to rush the Tallbird. But the Tallbird kicks him away. Good job, nerd.

 **"THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE OPTION LEFT!"** Wilson declares. **"RUN!"** Wilson and Wendy say together, and literally start SPRINTING FOR THEIR **LIVES.**

Wilson runs horribly, while the Tallbird chases behind. Wilson is not a very good runner. "BUT IT'S ONLY DAY 2! WE CAN'T DIE THIS FAST!" Wendy screams, trying to run for her **LIFE** (tad too dramatic, bring it down a bit)

 _"ACTUALLY THIS HAPPENS A LOT,"_ Wilson says, attempting to follow after Wendy. **FOR HIS LI- okay no.**

 **"WE HAVEN'T EVEN MADE IT TO WIIINTTTERRRR... WAIT, DON'T DIE YET BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH SPACE TO CARRY ALL OF YOUR LOOT!"** Wendy yells, slowing down and now only being a few inches away from Wilson.

 **"I HAVE AN IDEA!"** Wilson yells. **"AND THAT IS?!** " Wendy yells back. Wilson stands in front of a rock. The tall bird tries to attack him. Wilson steps out of the way, and the Tallbird gets their beak, stuck in the rock.

The Tallbird walks away, trying to get the rock off of their beak. "That's _actually somewhat_ smart," Wendy said, looking at Wilson.

"Of course it is! Because I am the best scientist!" Wilson is WAY too proud. (NERD)"But you're just delaying the inevitable." Wendy said, picking up the flower she dropped."What do you mean?" Wilson asks, looking over at Wendy. "Everything will die, Wilson," Wendy said, picking up a few flowers that were around.

"It doesn't have to," Wilson said, following Wendy. "But it will. Eventually." Wendy responded, grabbing the one last flower, and turning to face Wilson.

"But some things will never die! Like SCIENCE!" Wilson exclaims."Oh god, you are _such a NERD._ " Wendy sighs, starting to head back to 'camp'.

"I am no nerd! I just.. like science! _Lots!_ " Wilson huffs, being angry.

"Which is _a nerd._ " Wendy responded, slightly giggling."That's not true! A nerd is somebody who's an expert in one category... I'm no expert in science... I'm a professional!" Wilson says, sounding like an offended 6-year-old.

" _Suuure. Keep telling yourself that._ " Wendy said, as they finally reached camp.

* * *

 **(So I don't know if you guys liked that but if you think it's a little weird, it's because it's based on an RP my friends and I are doing. It's still new, so beware new characters might come in. Like tomorrow, when I hopefully post a new chapter, Woodie will be in it. Hopefully. See you guys later! And please, leave a review and tell me what to improve on.)**


End file.
